Bloody Fantasy
by anon182
Summary: Fenrir just can't get a certain Weasely out of his head... AU Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. WARNING: Masturbation, rape, and murder.


Fenrir stood, large hands wrapped around his swelling cock. Licking his lips, his hand moved steadily over the hot pink skin. Her ginger hair, soaking wet. The fear written her angelic face. His hand began to move faster and faster with the memory. That adorable furry pink bathrobe. The thought that she had nothing else on underneath. Fenrir groaned, the massive cock only hardening as his hand moved faster. If that stupid Potter boy hadn't shown up. If Bellatrix hadn't been accompanying her. The thought of her petite body pinned beneath his own. How sweet her blood must taste.

With a loud growl, Fenrir was able to empty himself. He was so sick of being in this state. Ever since that night all he could think about was that damn girl. He shouldn't be feeling this way. She was a blood traitor. A child of the Order. A damn... Weasely. It was disgusting. And yet, when he thought of her, the blood began to rush straight from his veins into his penis again. It had taken all of his will power to not storm Hogwarts and find her when they went for that oaf Dumbledore. If only there had been more time. He could have ripped her from that common room and had his way with her.

That's all Fenrir wanted. One time, that was it. He would be done with her after that. One time would make him forget all these ridiculous feelings he had for her. For gods sake, they weren't even actual feelings! It was just lust! Fenrir wanted to taste that girls blood, feel her tightly wrapped around him. And he would get his way. He had been controlling himself for six solid months, and enough was enough. It was June now, Hogwarts students were on break. The perfect time for Fenrir to find her, and do his business.

It took no time to apparate to the Burrow. He was in that same patch of grass by the water he had seen her in that fateful night. Was the rest of her family home? He would have to wait for nightfall, find a reason to draw her outside. Thankfully it wasn't a full moon, Fenrir wanted be closer to human when he did this. No reason to turn into a wolf and lose this whole experience. Fenrir knew this would be the hardest wait of his night, but it would be so worth it. It was all part of the hunt.

Night fell, and Fenrir inhaled the cool, dark, summer air. The family was all sure to be home by now, but they were also sure to be sleeping. But Fenrir knew Ginny Weasely certainly was not. He had... Visited the area a few times previously, and seen that she enjoyed wandering the wheat fields surrounding her home at night. Probably thinking or some other stupid thing sixteen year old girls did. Sixteen... She really was that young. It almost made Fenrir feel a little bad. Almost. I mean, Fenrir would have to have feelings for that.

Sure enough, a stream of light left the Burrows front door as a tall, thin girl walked outside. She was in that same bathrobe too... Fenrir had to grind his teeth to keep from moaning. This was going to be good. He already felt his cock rising and tenting his pants. Ginny began to enter the maze of wheat. She was walking calmly, unaware of the pair of hungry eyes watching her every step. Fenrir smirked, silently casting a charm that would block sound. He didn't want any of the brats family to come out after hearing all the noise.

Fenrir let out a low growl, and Ginny froze. Had she heard something? Had she been younger, and the world not been a darker place, she would have moved on and forgotten about it. But being the opposite of that, Ginny decided it would be safer to investigate. Walking slowly towards Fenrirs hiding place, he merely grinned and growled louder, hoping to scare her. It worked. Ginny's eyes widened with fear, and she turned to run back to the house. Fenrir sprang forward from the darkness, tackling her over.

Ginny began to scream and thrash, trying to reach her wand. Fenrir found it and tossed it away. "Oh scream as loud as you want my pet, they won't hear you." Fenrir laughed loudly, hands ripping off her bathrobe. Underneath she wore a pair of striped pajama pants and a lacy tank top. He had hoped to already find her naked, but a little bit more work wasn't that bad. Ginny continued to scream, tears streaming down her face. Fenrir grinned, licking the tears off of her cheeks. The salt tasted sweeter than he ever thought. Continuing to rip off her clothes, he tore her down to the point where she was left in a pair of panties.

Fenrirs claw like nails had scratched up Ginnys stomach, side, and legs pretty badly. Blood was already starting to seep out of the wounds. It wasn't deep enough to kill her by any stretch, but enough to make her bleed enough. Fenrir moaned, tearing off his own pants. He had been smart enough to not wear a shirt, and go commando, just for the occasion. No reason to make his life more difficult that necessary, right? But that bright red blood coating her porcelain skin... It was driving him nuts.

Pinning her naked body down beneath his, Fenrir began to lap at her wounds. Her blood was even sweeter than her tears, and a rush of heat moved south to his loins. Her screams only continued to spur Fenrir on, driving him made with lust and adrenaline. With a savage cry of sexual urgency, Fenrir impaled Ginny to the hilt. She had never screamed any louder in her entire life. He continued to pound into her, feelings her warm, wet walls surrounding his entire girth. The more she screamed, the faster he moved, and he soon began to laugh.

"Struggle all you want sweetheart, it's only going to make things worse." Continuing to pump harder and harder into her, Fenrir felt himself getting closer to his own release. But something was holding him back. Driven by his animalistic instincts, Fenrir bit into Ginny's neck. Werewolf or not, he still had incredibly sharp teeth, and pierced the skin instantly. Her warm blood began to flood his mouth, and her screams escalating to a point where Fenrir could hardly handle it. But the sweet taste of her blood was all that he had needed, and he quickly emptied himself inside of her.

Pulling out of her, Fenrir stood, looking down at the pale body before him. Tilting his head, he narrowed his eyes, examining her body closely. "Damn it..." He hadn't been thinking clearly. That last bite had punctured her jugular. Ginny Weasely was dead. He removed the charm and apparated out, her family would find her body in the morning. There was no sense in cleaning up his mess, they would know what had happened and who had done it. The only good thing Fenrir felt about it, was that he no longer felt a longing need for Ginny Weasely. He no longer felt anything at all.


End file.
